A Darling Addition
by Youwerelovelydarling
Summary: Mac leaves on a cool Saturday morning with the intention of picking up a novel to read. She returns home with a surprise that neither of them were expecting.


_**Hey guys! This is just a random story that popped into my head. It made more sense to me for Will and Mac to adopt instead of have their own kids. Tell me what you think! It's kind of long!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Noelle. **_

It was only a few weeks after Will had proposed, so far so good, when Mackenzie was walking into the library to check out a book to read over the weekend. She missed reading, missed when she used to have time to escape into a fantasy world, missed being able to travel through time and space all while sitting comfortably curled up with a cup of tea. This led her to the library on the cool Saturday morning while Will was at an odd meeting.

She entered the doors and took a deep breath, relishing in the smell of the thousands of novels that held pages upon pages of knowledge. She took off the scarf she was wearing shoved it into her bag and unbuttoned her jacket. She headed towards the historical fiction section and began to search through the shelves before her, looking for a tittle that caught her eyes. After a few minutes she suddenly realized what she wanted to read, a book she had read many summers ago and enjoyed immensely. She headed towards the librarians desk and interrupted a woman who was stacking books in a neat pile.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could help me find a specific novel?" Mac asked as the woman sat down her scanner.

"Of course, do you know the tittle or author?" The woman turned to a computer and began typing and clicking as Mac gave her both. A few seconds later the librarian wrote down a number on a sticky note and told Mac, "Follow me."

Mac followed the kind woman back to the section where she had just been and watched as the woman looked for the book. Mac knew it wouldn't be there; she had just searched herself, but let the librarian continue just in case she had missed it.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem to be on the shelf. The computer says there are two copies in the building. You're free to look on the unwanted book carts and in other sections, but I'm afraid either someone else has it or it's been misplaced. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." The librarian smiled apologetically at Mac.

"It's not your fault, thank you for all the help though." The librarian nodded and headed back to her stack of books and picked up the scanner once more.

Mac decided she wasn't in the mood for any other books; she had her mind set on this one, and began to wander about the library checking here and there for the book. She decided if she couldn't find it in a decent amount of time she would stop on the way home and buy a copy for herself, there was certain to be a book store nearby that had a copy of it. While she was thinking of where she might be able to find a copy, Mac suddenly realized she had wandered into the children's section. She glanced around and smiled at all the children running around and sitting in corners discovering the joys of reading. A small boy ran into her leg and a woman yelled from across the room at him.

"David, what do we say when we run into someone?" The small boy stopped and turned to face Mac with a frightened look on his face.

"I'm sorry Miss!" he said nervously looking at Mac's shoes. She knelt down and smiled at the boy.

"That's quite alright, why don't you go ahead and keep playing with your friends?" The boy smiled and ran back to the corner where a few boys were reading comic books.

"I'm sorry about that, they really are wonderful children." The woman who yelled at the boy before was standing next to Mac. "That was very nice of you."

"Oh, it's not a problem. I love children!" Mac smiled at her, and the woman glanced around.

"So which one of these little people are yours?"

"Oh, I don't have any kids! I just got engaged a few weeks ago." Mac blushed and spotted a small girl walking alone with a thick paperback clutched to her chest.

"That's too bad; they're a joy to work with."

Mac turned back to the woman, "Work with?" She was confused, wasn't she the boys mom?

"Yeah, I work at an adoption agency for young children whose parents have died."

"You mean all these children…don't have parents? You're here with them on a sort of field trip?"

"That's right, every two weeks we bring them here to get some new reading material, as long as their behavior is good they're allowed to come."

"What about that little girl?" Mac pointed to the girl she had spotted before, who was now sitting alone in the corner with the paperback opened on her lap, Mac didn't think she could possibly be reading it.

"That's Noelle, she's a doll. Very proper, keeps to herself, but she has one of the sharpest minds I've ever seen in a child. She's only two years old and already at a ninth grade reading level. She succeeds in the other areas as well, but it still surprises me how much she understands from reading and such. She just joined us about two weeks ago."

"Do you mind if I go talk to her?" Mac turned back to the woman.

"Be my guest, she usually keeps to herself; the other children don't take to her very well. But I'm positive she'll be happy for someone to talk to her." Mac smiled at the woman and headed over to the little girl.

"Excuse me, would you like me to read that to you, sweetie?" Mac pointed at the book in her small hands and realized it was the exact one she was looking for.

The small girl looked up at her and it surprised Mac how much she looked like she did when she was a child. "Only if you want to, I can read it by myself if you don't want to." It surprised Mac that the young girl had an accent just like her own but she ignored it and sat down next to her.

"I'd love to read it to you." Mac sat down next to her on the floor and the young girl handed the book over to her and smiled. "I'm Mackenzie, what's your name?"

"Noelle, it's nice to meet you. Thanks for reading to me." Mac smiled at her in return and asked where she was at, the girl pointed and Mac began to read softly to her.

About five minutes later Mac glanced down and saw that Noelle was craning her neck to see the book. "Would you like to sit in my lap so that you can see better?" The little girl nodded and Mac moved the book as the little girl settled on her lap, she wrapped her arms around her and placed the book in front of her. "Better?" The little girl nodded and Mac continued to read.

Two hours later Mac was still reading to Noelle, even though the little girl had fallen asleep ten minutes before in her lap. She was curled into Mac now with her head resting on her shoulder and Mac had wrapped one arm around her. The woman from before walked over and tapped Mac lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're loading the van now." Mac nodded and stood up gently, trying not to wake the snoozing child. "I'm surprised you got her to sit with you, she's normally very shy."

"I think the accent helped." Mac smiled at the woman and sat the book down on a nearby table shifting the child in her arms. Noelle snuggle her head further into Mac's shoulder and she smiled down at her. "She's an extremely bright child, that book is hard to understand. You were right; it's astonishing how she can comprehend so much. It's hard to believe she's two."

The woman nodded and put out her arms to take the child. "Would it be ok if I carried her to the van?" The woman nodded and gestured for Mac to follow her. Mac wasn't quite ready to let go yet, she loved this girl already and she had only known her for a little more than two hours. It was too bad she'd never see her again. As they walked down the stairs, Noelle stirred in her arms and looked sleepily up at her.

"I fell asleep, I'm sorry Mackenzie." She said resting her head back on Mac's shoulder.

"That's alright sweetie. Thank you for letting me read to you." They had reached the van and Noelle glanced around and began to tear up. "It's ok darling!" Mac didn't want the young girl to start crying.

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay here, with you and read all the books." She was beginning to work herself up now and Mac felt her heart break for the girl. She made a quick decision and turned to the woman waiting by the van door, who had been listening to the two's conversation.

"I think that could be arranged, darling." Noelle looked up at Mac, her eyes filled with such hope, and Mac knew she'd made the right decision.

A few hours later, Mac was in a cab on the way back to Will's apartment with a snoozing Noelle in her arms. She was nervously biting her lip, wondering what Will was going to say about all this. She had left with him that morning, telling him she was going to spend a nice day at the library, and here she was returning home with a child! She glanced down at the girl's sweet face, completely at peace in sleep, and her fear disappeared. She was confident Will would fall in love with her just as she had.

The cab pulled up to the curb in front of the apartment building and Manny opened the door for her. She turned and paid the driver and grabbed Noelle's small bag of belongings. Seeing how little she had to pack made Mac's heart break and she was determined to shower the small girl with clothing and gifts like she deserved, as soon as she had the opportunity. She walked inside and rode the elevator up to their floor. She pulled her keys from her bag, but right before she could, the door opened and Will was standing there smiling. His face puzzled when he saw the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"Mac, what the—?" He asked looking at the child she held close in her arms.

"Shh, we'll talk inside." She walked in and he took her bags and jacket and placed them on the table by the door. She headed to the couch and sat down with Noelle still in her arms; Will sat beside her, still confused. "So I made a big decision today, and before you scream just let me explain." And so Mackenzie dived into the condensed version of the story about the girl's childhood. "Her parents died in a car accident a few weeks ago. The police couldn't track down any family to contact and so the bodies went unclaimed as well, they sent her to an adoption agency where she's lived for about two weeks. I met her at the library today. She was sitting alone, reading a heavy paperback—much too serious and wordy for a girl her age. But she sat and I offered to read to her and so she climbed into my lap and I read to her for about two hours, pausing here and there to ask her if she understood. She comprehended everything, and I asked her about her life and she told me all she could remember and what other's had told her. Then she simply asked me to keep reading—that she didn't like to think about it and my heart broke. She was so strong for such a fragile little girl, which if the same happened to me today, I'd be bawling my eyes out. And then she fell asleep in my arms and she was just so adorable… and then the woman who was there with her told me it was time for her to leave. I carried her down to the van, trying not to wake her but she did and got upset and said, 'I don't want to go back. I want to stay here, with you and read all the books.' And I couldn't say no. So I went and filled out all the appropriate paper work and…well I have a daughter now." Mac finished, realizing how quickly she had been talking, and sucked in a deep breath and held it.

Will sat there quietly for a moment and then leaned over to look at the bundle in Mac's arms. He stared for a moment then looked at Mac. "She looks exactly like you. What's her name?"

"Noelle. And I can understand if you're—" Will cut her off by placing a finger over her mouth.

"I think you're going to be a fantastic mother. Only one question, why didn't you call me? I could have signed the papers too and she could have a father too." Mac broke into a wide grin and began to tear up. This man was too good to her.

"I wasn't sure how you'd feel about all of this."

"Anyone you love, I'll love too. Noelle I like that name." He leaned in gently for a kiss, trying not to squish the child between them. Mac smiled at him once they parted and looked down at Noelle.

"Do you really think she looks like me?" Will nodded and she looked back down at her. "You'll enjoy this—she has an accent too."

"How? She's only two?" Will looked at her quizzically.

"Apparently her parents were English, she has dual-citizenship as well, and there were a few other kids who had accents that she mainly played with. It's adorable; just wait until you hear her speak."

"She's perfect for us." Will smiled at his two girls. "Why don't you put her in the guest room and then we can go to sleep as well." Mac nodded and stood, she headed to the guest room while Will turned off lights and grabbed the bag he assumed was the little girl's. He walked in as Mac was kissing her on the forehead and tucking the covers around her; he sat the bag down on a chair by the door and shut it after Mac had left.

"She's stolen my heart already Will." Mac whispered a few minutes later as they were curled up in bed together.

"It seems that way, I'm sure she'll steal mine as well." Mac smiled and snuggled into his shoulder. He heard her begin to snore lightly and then drifted off to sleep as well.

Noelle woke up the next morning panicked; she didn't know where she was or how she'd gotten there. She glanced around the room she was in, she was in a large bed with a lot of pillows and she saw her bag sitting on a chair by the door. The last thing she remembered was Mackenzie carrying her out of the adoption agency and getting in a cab, she must have fallen asleep, but where was she? Is this where Mackenzie lived? The room was so fancy.

She slid out of bed and noticed someone had changed her into pajamas. She walked lightly and quietly to the door and reached for the handle, suddenly the door inched open and she jumped back to avoid being hit by it.

"Good morning, darling! I didn't mean to scare you." Mac said softly when she saw Noelle backed against the bed side with her arms wrapped around her.

"It's ok. Where are we?" Noelle asked as Mac scooped her up and sat on the bed with Noelle in her lap.

"This is where you're going to live from now on! This is my apartment. We're in the guest room right now, but we'll decorate it and make it your own room."

"My own room? I've never had one before." Noelle smiled up at her. Mac felt her heart break but smiled in return anyways.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." Mac stood and carried Noelle into the living room where Will was sitting, clicking through the TV channels. He turned and smiled when he saw the two; Mac looked so natural with a child in her arms and happy too. The little girl turned to him with big green eyes, smiled sheepishly and then tucked her head into Mac's shoulder.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Noelle. This is Will, he's my fiancé. He'll live here with us. Do you know what a fiancé is?" Mac sat next to Will and spoke softly to the girl.

"Yes, it means you two are going to get married soon. He proposed now you're engaged and then you'll be married." She said, with her head still tucked into Mac.

"That's right!" Mac smiled largely at Will, happy to show him how smart the little girl was. Noelle turned in Mac's arms and stuck out a small hand shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, Will." She smiled at him and Will immediately knew what Mac was talking about, he could feel his heart melt when he heard her quiet voice and darling accent. She was like a mini-Mac. He reached out and gently shook her tiny hand.

"The pleasure's all mine." She smiled at him and he glanced at the TV. "Why don't you watch TV with Mac and I'll make us some breakfast. How does that sound?"

The little girl looked confused for a moment and asked, "Whose Mac?" Will chuckled and Mac smiled.

"It's my nickname, darling. Mac is short for Mackenzie." She explained as Will began cooking in the kitchen. "It's easier to say."

"Mac." The little girl said, trying out the nickname. "I like that." She smiled at Mac and Mac returned it.

"So what would you like to watch on the TV?" Mac asked as she grabbed the remote from beside her where Will left it.

"Uhm, I don't know. The other kids always watched the TV, I never got a turn. How about the news? I always liked to watch that!" She smiled at Mac excited for the opportunity.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but its Sunday morning and there's not any news on." She saw the little girl's face drop, "But tomorrow you can come in to work with me and Will, we work at a news division and you can learn all about it!" The little girl smiled up at mac from where she still sat on her lap.

"Really? No one will mind?"

"Even if they do, I won't let them bother you." Will interjected and smiled from across the counter. "Breakfast is ready, eat up ladies!" Mac carried Noelle to the counter and placed her on one of the high barstools. They all sat together, like a family. Will caught Mac's eye as Noelle talked about her favorite novels, which were much to lengthy for a two year old to have read, and smiled. Mac knew in that moment that Noelle had stolen his heart as well.

Two hours later they pulled up in front of Boutique for Children and hopped out of the cab. Will paid the driver and they walked into the store.

"This place is fancy! What are we here for?" Noelle asked from Mac's arms.

"We're here for you, silly!" Will said as both he and Mac chuckled at her comment.

"We're here to buy you a whole new wardrobe!" Mac said excitedly. Will chuckled again, knowing how much Mac was going to enjoy this. "Anything you want!"

"Really? But, this place is so expensive and I don't want to mess up the clothes." Noelle looked apologetically at both of them.

"Don't worry about any of that darling, I've got it covered." Will smiled at her. "Now go wild! Pick out anything you want!" Mac and Noelle both smiled at him and Mac hurriedly headed to the toddler department with Will in tow.

An hour later, Will was holding four massive bags of clothing. Mac was more to blame than Noelle for this though. Noelle had picked out some exercising clothing, by Nike and Adidas mostly and a pair of shoes and headbands. Mac went wild in excitement and bought the girl pants, blouses, jackets, cardigans, dresses and all the accessories to go along with them. Will found he didn't mind at all, he had loved watching them try things on and giggle at the ridiculous looking clothes. All he knew was Noelle was going to be the best dressed kid in New York.

The trio dropped of the bags at home and changed into semi-formal attire. Mac wore a fitted, strapless, black dress with a silver band that fell just above the knees, four inch stilettos and locket that Will bought her years ago. Will wore one of his nicest suits, one step below a tux as Mac liked to say. Noelle wore a dress that Mac picked out for her; a black and silver dress with a bubble skirt, she wore sparkling flats and a locket that Will and Mac picked out. They had promised to put pictures of the three of them inside tomorrow, but she had insisted on wearing it anyways.

Will was waiting in the living room, scrolling through his emails on his Blackberry when the two girls finally emerged from the bathroom. Mac had put her own hair up into a simple up do, but had curled the little girl's hair. It fell just below her shoulder and bounced when she walked. Will smiled at the two of them, Mac looking gorgeous in her dress and Noelle looking absolutely adorable in hers, he was so happy Mac had made that quick decision.

"We all match." Noelle giggled pointing at them all.

"Not yet!" Mac said smiling and pulling a silver tie out from behind her. Will rolled his eyes at the two. "Don't be sour or we'll have to go to dinner without you!"

"And after I bought you all those clothes. Tsk-tsk." He shook his head disapprovingly while Mac tied his tie, winking at Noelle over her shoulder. "Now that we match can we go?"

"Yes we can!" Mac said excitedly, Will was taking them to one of the finest restaurants and Sloan and Jim were meeting them there, waiting to hear big news from them. "We shouldn't keep Sloan and Jim waiting for too long."

"Who are Sloan and Jim?" Noelle asked as they rode the elevator down to the lobby.

"They work with us and we're surprising them by bringing you along." Mac said as she picked her up.

"I hope they like me. If they don't like me what will happen?" She looked between Mac and Will with fear filling her cute little eyes.

"That's impossible. And they won't just like you, they'll love you." Will smiled at the little girl, his statement seeming to calm her down. They headed out the doors and hopped in a taxi. A few minutes later they pulled up outside of the restaurant where a large group of paparazzi were standing.

"How did they now we'd be here?" Mac said, looking around for an escape route and hugging Noelle closer.

"Who knows, we'll just go in and avoid talking to them. I know you hate the paparazzi but just smile like you're having fun and they won't be able to make anything of it." Will opened the door and offered his hand to Mac.

"What about me?" Noelle said from Mac's arms, concern clouding her fragile features.

"Just smile and wave, honey, like you're a princess, ok?" Mac smile down at her and Noelle nodded with a determined look on her face. The three headed through the paparazzi quickly with only a few questions being hurled at them.

"Why are you celebrating? Aren't you being sued?" "Shouldn't you being saving money?" "Who's the little girl?" "Thought you'd only been married for a few weeks, not years!"

The doors closed behind them and Noelle looked the two of them. "Did I do alright?"

"You did fantastic! Now let's go eat!" Will said, leading them to the hostess. "Reservation for McAvoy."

"Ah! Right this way, the rest of your party is already here." A young server led them to a table where Sloan and Jim were waiting. Jim's back was facing them but Sloan's eyes went wide when she saw the girl in Mackenzie's arms.

"Is this the surprise?" Sloan jumped up excitedly and ran around the table to get a closer look as Jim turned around to see what was happening.

"Yes it is! Meet Noelle McAvoy!" Will announced proudly.

"Well that was quick!" Jim chuckled as they all sat down; Noelle was placed between Sloan and Mac but was currently concentrated on her sparkling shoes, too shy to look at the new people.

"Hi, there! I'm Sloan! I like your shoes!" She said trying to get the little girl to talk.

"Thank you. I'm Noelle." She said softly, sticking her hand out for Sloan to shake.

"Aww how adorable! She even has a little accent just like Kenzie!" Sloan said smiling and shaking the little girl's hand.

"How does she have an accent? Wait—how is she your daughter?" Jim asked finally realizing what Sloan was missing by being so preoccupied with the little girl's cuteness. So Will launched into the entire story, with Mackenzie interceding as needed.

"Wow. I wonder what's going to happen once you guys are married! Can you adopt me next; I'd love some new shoes!" Sloan said smiling at how happy the couple looked with the new addition to their family.

"Congrats guys! This is really exciting." Jim said smiling at the little girl who nervously looked down at her shoes again.

"Hi, my name's Kevin and I'll be your server tonight! Can I get you started on some drinks?" A young waiter interrupted them. They ordered drinks and appetizers and then turned back to each other.

"Noelle, tell them about the book we were reading the other day?" Mac said pushing the girl's hair from her eyes. Noelle looked up nervously then proceeded to talk after an encouraging nod from Mac.

"Whoa, I didn't even understand that book when I read it in high school. Do you know anything about economics?" Sloan asked once Noelle was done.

"A little, I could never find many economics books in the children's section." And so Sloan and Noelle continued in a question-answer-explain format while Mac, Jim and Will talked about some new stories to cover.

The next morning the happy trio left Will's apartment earlier than expected. They hadn't left the restaurant until well after midnight—Noelle staying awake until they got in a cab. The five of them had too much fun to realize how much time had passed until Noelle started dozing off in Sloan's lap. They had quickly packed up and left with Sloan promising the little girl a sleepover soon. Will had been surprised at how well behaved the little girl was—she seemed twenty instead of two—she never fidgeted and ate properly without spilling things everywhere. He was grateful for this because one of the things he hated most was messy and rude children.

"Can we leave now?" Noelle asked pulling him out of his thoughts by tugging on the end of his slacks.

"We just have to wait for Mackenzie." He said as he scooped her into his arms and then yelled across the apartment. "You almost ready? We've got an excited little girl just dying to get into the newsroom!" He winked at Noelle and she giggled.

"I'm ready!" Mac announced as she appeared from his bedroom, wildly cramming things into her bag. "Let's go." She smiled at the two and held the door open as they left. She locked it behind them and they headed downstairs into Lonny's car.

"Morning McAvoy's—and who's this?" Lonny asked as he opened the door for them and smiled at the little girl still perched in Will's arms.

"Lonny, Noelle. Noelle, Lonny." Will said as he slid inside. Mac rolled her eyes at Will and then turned to Lonny.

"I'll fill you in on the drive over." She slid in behind Will and Lonny shut the door and hopped in the driver's side. "We're going to have to get you a car seat, or a booster or something like that."

"I didn't even think of it yesterday. She'll be fine for today, right?" Will asked concerned as he tightened the seatbelt around Noelle's small frame.

"Yes, but we do need to get one as soon as we can." Mac smiled, it was cute that Will was concerned.

"I can pick one up today. So tell me, how did this happen?" Lonny said as he pulled out into traffic. Mac launched into the entire story while Noelle commented here and there at important things she missed, like the sparkly shoes. A few minutes later they pulled up outside of the ACN building and the three slid out, thanking Lonny and heading up to the newsroom. When they reached the floor, Mac picked up Noelle and the three headed through the doors.

"There's going to be a lot of people wanting to meet you, ok?" Mac told Noelle as they entered the bullpen. "Just be nice, they're not as scary as they seem. Sloan and Jim will be here to so if you get scared just find one of us, ok?" Noelle nodded and looked nervously at Will who gave her an encouraging smile. They made it to Mac's office and Will dropped off her bags and headed to his own before anyone noticed the new comer.

"Who's this?" Maggie asked excitedly as she stopped outside Mac's office with a stack of papers in her hands.

"This is Noelle. You'll be seeing her around." Mac smiled and introduced the two. "Noelle, this is Maggie, she works with us too."

"Hi, Maggie. It's nice to meet you." Noelle smiled shyly from Mac's hip.

"Maggie! I need those papers!" Gary shouted across the bullpen.

"Coming!" She shouted back and turned back towards the two. "We'll talk later ok? It was nice to meet you. She looks a lot like you Mac!" Maggie said as she headed towards Gary. Mac then headed to the conference room where she set up her things for the first rundown meeting.

"There's a lot of people out there." Noelle said as she leaned on the glass door. "They all work for you?"

"They all work for ACN, but I'm the executive producer—kind of like the boss I guess, but there are people above me I report to." Noelle nodded and turned back to peer out at the bustling people walking past. Mac walked over and straightened the little girl's cardigan. She had picked out an outfit similar to Mac's, not sure what to wear. They had decided on black tights with a white flowing dress and a light blue cardigan. They had paired it with a pair of white flats and Mac had stashed a pair of tennis shoes in her bag in case they hurt her feet. She was still wearing the locket and Mac made a mental note to send someone to get pictures for it. "Are you ready to go meet them?" Noelle nodded excitedly and Mac opened the door for her. The pair walked to the closest desk—Neil's—and stopped to say hi. They made their way around the room and by the time half an hour had passed, everyone knew the story. They were settling into the conference room when Charlie burst in.

"Ah, so I see the child rumors are true." He said and promptly spun back out of the room with a smile on his face. Mac smiled to herself as the rest of the room chuckled. She then started the meeting which flew by without and hitches or interruptions. She exited the conference room, heading to her office, when she suddenly realized Noelle was still in there. She ran back across the bullpen and saw her sitting calmly where she left her, reading over some notes one of the staffers left.

"Noelle! You were so good I almost forgot you were here!" She headed over relaxing when she saw the little girl was ok. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Kendra has weird handwriting." The little girl smiled and slid out of her chair. She skipped over to Mac and grabbed the hand she offered. Mac led them to her office and settled in to get some work done, Noelle sat in the chair on the other side of her desk with one of Sloan's economic books that she had borrowed for the panel ages ago. Suddenly the door swung open and Sloan busted in.

"Hey there! Kenz; I'm taking Noelle and we're going on a tour!" She swooped over and picked the little girl up who giggled. "See you later!" Sloan quickly ran out of the room and Mac smiled to herself, Noelle was going to fit in nicely.

A few minutes later, Will knocked on her door and slid inside. She stood up and kissed him deeply before he spoke.

"Everyone loves Noelle. I think we're going to have trouble ever getting her away from the staff." He said chuckling as he pulled Mac into a tight hug.

"I know. I was scared at first because she was so shy, but just like with us she captured their hearts."

"I'd bet it's because she practically a mini you. Everyone loves you so they all love her."

"Everyone, you say?" She smiled and leaned back to give him a quizzical look.

"Everyone." He said and kissed her deeply.

"Well alright then." She smiled breaking the kiss. It seemed that everything had fallen exactly into place when they needed it. The lawsuit was still weighing on their consciences but she knew with Will by her side and Noelle on her hip, she could make it through.


End file.
